


33 fatos sobre Misty

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Lists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>33 fatos sobre Misty mais ou menos montados em uma narrativa / fic-list / AAML/PokeShipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	33 fatos sobre Misty

1- Ela detestava cenoura, pimenta e insetos.

2- Já estava a alguns messes viajando sozinha ,tinha os seus Pokémons ,mas por mais que adorasse a companhia deles freqüentemente sentia falta de alguém para boa parte da manhã pensando nisso, mas logo decidiu que era hora de parar de choramingar e fazer alguma coisa útil ela estava bem por si mesma. Cinco minutos depois ela acabou literalmente pescando a pessoa que viria a passar os próximos anos viajando do rio. O garoto em questão roubou e destruiu sua bicicleta, o que a enfureceu naquela hora e ainda a continuou a lhe encher de raiva por muito tempo toda vez que se lembrava disso.

3- A primeira impressão que ela teve de Ash Ketchum era que ele era só mais um garoto idiota e irresponsável.

4- Essa impressão não durou muito tempo, ele era um pouquinho idiota ,e responsabilidade não era uma de suas qualidades , mas ele definitivamente não era só mais um garoto, ele era corajoso, leal, amava os Pokémons de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto e ele nunca desistia ,logo percebeu essas características e com isso logo percebeu que viria a gostar muito dele. Não que fosse admitir isso pra alguém ,muito menos pra ele.

5- Ela ficou feliz quando Brock passou a viajar com eles, ele era bem gentil, cozinha e sabia muito a respeito de Pokémons, ele era como uma mãe, uma mãe que dá em cima de qualquer enfermeira Joy e Policial Jenny que vê mas ainda assim uma mãe .

6- Ela invejava as irmãs, não pela beleza e por todos os olhares sempre se voltarem para ela mas sim por que ao contrario dela elas tinham algumas lembranças de seus pais, ela não tinha nenhuma.

7- Mas foram esses motivos que as fizeram viajar, ser a melhor treinadora de pokémons de água do mundo ,não só a irmãzinha mais nova de Daisy, Violet e Lily.

8- Ela detestava como Ash sempre os deixava perdidos e não tinha nenhum problema em expressar isso, geralmente com gritos e tapas.

9- Ela ficou meio triste com a decisão de Brock de ficar com a Prof. Ivy ,seria esquisito não ter ele por perto, mas por alguma razão a idéia de viajar sozinha com Ash dali em diante não lhe pareceu tão ruim.

10- Mas logo eles encontraram Tracey e ela concluiu que era melhor desse jeito, as vezes ela precisava de alguém pra conversar ,e Tracey provou todas as vezes que Brock estava longe ser essa pessoa.

11-Havia dois motivos principais para ela adorar Pokémons de Água.

12-O primeiro era que eles eram simplesmente adoráveis (Tentacool e Tentacruel eram tipos lindos de Pokémons ,o resto do mundo é que estava errado)

13-O Segundo eram seus pais que amavam Pokémons de água tanto quanto ela, criaram um ginásio especializado nisso, quanto mais sabia sobre Pokémons de água mais próxima se sentia deles.

14- Ela não ficou nenhum pouco surpresa quando Tracey decidiu ficar em Pallet com Professor Oak,eles pareciam combinar, assim como ela com Brock e Ash.

15-De vez enquando ela pensava em Rudy e como teria sido sua vida caso ela tivesse escolhido ficar com ele, quando isso acontecia ela logo olhava para os meninos e esses pensamentos se dissipavam por que ela sabia ter feito a escolha certa.

16- Ela ainda sentia curiosidade sobre o que acontecera entre Brock e Prof. Ivy ,mas desistiu de perguntar já que a mínima menção da mulher fazia o futuro criador de Pokémons entrar em estado catatônico.

17 - Quando soube que teria que voltar para o Ginásio e conseqüentemente deixar de viajar com Ash e Brock ,ela ficou devastada, mas só por umas duas horas ,dali em diante ela seria a melhor líder que o Ginásio da cidade de Cerulean já teve.

18-Ela achava que a maior sorte que dera foi ter tido sua bicicleta destruída por aquele garoto, quando ela disse isso para ele ,ele disse que não acreditava que tinha sido coincidência, eles tinham se conhecido por que tinham que se conhecer.

19-Ela as vezes sentia falta das viagens, de Brock e de Pikachu.

20 -De vez enquando isso acontecia até com a Equipe Rocket .

21 -Ela sentia muita falta de Togepi , sendo que as vezes sem nem pensar colocava os braços ao redor do torso achando que ele estaria ali.

22-Ela sempre sentia falta de Ash.

23 -As vezes ela visitava Delia Ketchum sem seu filho estar lá. Elas conversavam sobre o Ginásio, Pokémons, mas eventualmente a conversa se voltava para o filho da das duas se importava com isso.

24-Ela só percebeu que gostava mesmo dele na ilha Shamouti, com Melody ,a profecia e os Pokémons lendários.

25-Decidiu não fazer nada a respeito, ele ainda era muito criança.

26 -Mais ou menos um ano depois enquanto nadava na piscina do Ginásio percebeu que não fizera nada por que estava com medo, ela também era muito criança.

27- Quando ela era pequena ,ela queria muito ser uma líder de Ginásio, e ela gostava de ser, mas ainda assim parecia incompleto ,ver todos aqueles jovens treinadores passarem por lá semana após semana a deixava angustiada ,demorou um tempo para descobrir o por que, ela assim como eles também era uma jovem treinadora, não uma líder de ginásio, pelo menos não ainda.E ela iria fazer algo a respeito disso.

28- Quando ela anunciou para as irmãs que estava indo embora ,elas reclamaram, muito, e usando um tom bem alto, Misty não esperava que ocorresse de outra maneira.

29 -Ela pediu a Tracey para ficar no Ginásio com Daisy enquanto ela estava fora, gostava muito da irmã mas não tinha muita certeza se o Ginásio agüentaria muito tempo com ela e as irmãs tomando conta do lugar. Estranhamente após ter comunicado que Tracey ia para lá todas as reclamações de Daisy com relação a partida da irmã se cessaram.

30 - Ela deixou a bicicleta no Ginásio, sabia que bicicletas não sobreviviam muito tempo ao lado de Ash Ketchum.

31- Ela tentou deixar psyduck no Ginásio mas não conseguiu o Pokémon era irritante ,por varias vezes incompetente e a enlouquecia com sua estupidez, mas ela gostava dele mesmo assim ,sem ele não seria a mesma coisa.

32 -Ela não tinha certeza se o que estava fazendo era o certo.

33 -Ela ficou um bom tempo olhando pro Ginásio antes de ir embora, naqueles minutos ela lembrou de tudo, e tinha certeza que um dia voltaria para aquele lugar ,dessa vez em seus próprios termos ,ela ainda não tinha certeza se o que estava fazendo era certo, mas respirou fundo e se foi rumo a Sinnoh sem olhar para trás, ela estava indo encontrar Ash Ketchum.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
